Shantae: Half-Genie Hero
Shantae: Half-Genie Hero is a Kickstarter-funded multiplatform console game. It is set for release on Wii U, PS3, PS4, VITA & VITA TV, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Steam (Windows PC) around October 2014. The game will be the fourth entry in the ''Shantae'' series, after Shantae, Shantae: Risky's Revenge and Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. The game was crowdfunded on Kickstarter from September 2013 to October 2013, but donations are still possible via PayPal on WayForward Technologies' official website until December 16th, 2014. Story In our story, Shantae is roused from a deep sleep, suddenly alert. She plunges into the moonlit forest in search of answers. In nearby Scuttle Town she discovers a mysterious trapdoor, and beyond that, a luminous subterranean cavern. A familiar voice calls out, drawing Shantae to a beautiful fountain. Touching its waters she is immediately spirited away to the fabled Genie Realm. At her feet a magical seal swells as some powerful evil seeks escape. The chamber trembles with a deep, bellowing roar and everything goes white. Shantae sits upright, back in her bed. Was it just a dream? Or a vision of things to come? Stretch Goals Features in the game if certain amount of funding, via. Kickstarter and/or Paypal, is reached. Kickstarter funding has ended as of Oct. 4, 2013. Paypal funding is ongoing until December 16th, 2014. Funding status PaypalIframe Soundtrack The music for Shantae: Half-Genie Hero will, like for the other episodes, be composed by Jake "Virt" Kaufman. The theme song for the Kickstarter campaign for the game was Dance Through the Danger with vocals by Cristina Vee. The digital soundtrack will be provided as a reward along with the game to backers with pledges at or above $25. Credits The confirmed crew on the game so far is as follow: * Matt Bozon: creative director. * Jake Kaufman: music composition. * Cristina Vee: theme song, voice of Shantae. * Mariel Cartwright: animation. * Gigi D.G.: backgrounds art. * Jesse Lopez: lead animator. * Armando Soto: animation director. * Makoto Yabe (aka KOU): artworks. * Ranko Prozo: lead environment artist. * Damon DuBois: 3D art director. * Tim Curry: lead technical artist. Media Videos Gallery Artworks = EarlyDesignsKS1994-1999.jpg|Early Shantae designs (1994-1999). GameBoyColorKS2000-2002.jpg|''Shantae''-era designs (2000-2002). GameBoyAdvanceKS2002-2005.jpg|''Shantae Advance''-era designs (2002-2005). NintendoDSKS2006-2010.jpg|''Risky's Revenge''-era designs (2006-2010). Nintendo3DSKS2011-2013.jpg|''The Pirate's Curse''-era designs (2011-2013). Half-GenieHeroKS2013.jpg|''Half-Genie Hero''-era designs. Shantae_color_study.jpg|Color study of Shantae. HGH_intro_art1.jpg|Artwork of the game intro 1. HGH_intro_art2.jpg|Artwork of the game intro 2. HGH_intro_art3.jpg|Artwork of the game intro 3. Shantae_psvita.jpg|Announcement art of Half-Genie Hero on PS Vita. Coin_render.jpg|Render of the backer-exclusive coin created for the game. Shantae_ggdigi.png|Shantae by Gigi D.G. Risky_HGH.jpg|Risky Boots' design reveal. Shantae_poster.jpg|An Half-Genie Hero era poster featuring Shantae characters. Shantae_lighthouse_arts.jpg|Artworks of Shantae's Lighthouse. Mermaid_world_art1.jpg|Mermaid World artworks 1. Mermaid_world_art2.jpg|Mermaid World artworks 2. Mermaid_world_art3.jpg|Mermaid World artworks 3. Mermaid_world_art4.jpg|Mermaid World artworks 4. UncleMimic.png|Uncle Mimic.|link=Uncle Mimic Tinkerbat HalfGenieHero.png|Tinkerbat.|link=Tinkerbat Sky and Wrench.png|Sky and Wrench.|link=Sky Shantae with fireball.png|Shantae with fireball. Shantae HalfGenieHero StretchGoalCostumes.png|Alternate Costumes: (from left to right) Officer Wagon, Ninja, Beach Day. Shantae HalfGenieHero new shantae design.png|Standing Shantae. Shantae Battle Stance.png|Fighting Stance Shantae. Shanate dance.png|Dancing Shantae. Risky Boots.png|Risky Boots.|link=Risky Boots Monkey sitting.png|Monkey Shantae. Bolo.png|Bolo.|link=Bolo Image-328041-full.jpg|Rottytops and Squid Baron design studies. Image-328042-full.jpg|Sky and Wrench design studies. Image-328043-full.jpg|Bolo design studies. Image-328044-full.jpg|Abner Cadaver and Mayor Scuttlebutt design studies. Backgrounds_inti.jpg|Backgrounds design studies. Shantae_inti.jpg|Shantae design studies. Hgh_mighty_no9.png|Kickstarter campaign crossover with Mighty No. 9. Niklas_artworks.jpg|Character design studies by Niklas Jansson. Jansson's involvement in the game as yet to be formally confirmed. Tinkerbat_tier.png|Tinkerbat Kickstarter tier reveal. Dance_tokens.png|The Dance Tokens system. Dance_tokens_use.png|Using the Dance Tokens. Risky_boots_hgh_art1.png|Risky Boots mode artworks 1. Risky_boots_hgh_art2.png|Risky Boots mode artworks 2. Risky_boots_hgh_art3.png|Risky Boots mode artworks 3. Shantae_forms_hgh1.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 1. Shantae_forms_hgh2.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 2. Shantae_forms_hgh3.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 3. Shantae_forms_hgh4.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 4. Shantae_forms_hgh5.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 5. Shantae_forms_hgh6.png|Exemples of forms for Shantae 6. Risky_mode_funded.png|Art commemorating the funding of the Risky mode. Backer_exclusive_costume.png|Backer exclusive costume for Shantae. Backer_exclusive_weapon.png|Backer exclusive weapon for Risky. Backer_exclusive_costume2.png|Backer exclusive costume for Risky. Hld_crossover_announcement.png|Kickstarter campaign crossover with Hyper Light Drifter. Kickstarter_ending.png|Kickstarter ending thank you art. Matt_bozon_quick_sketch.jpg|Matt Bozon sketch for thank you wallpaper. Shantae_mails.png|Shantae's surely a popular girl. Happy Holidays from WayForward.jpg|Happy Holidays poster featuring Shantae. Backgrounds_concepts.png|''Half-Genie Hero'' level design studies 1. Halfgenie level design ideation.jpg|''Half-Genie Hero'' level design studies 2. Shantae_character_hgh_concepts.png|Shantae character concept arts. Valentine_day_art.jpg|Valentine day artwork. Speed_stage_concept.jpg|Floating city concept for speed stage. Level_design_art.jpg|Level design concept art. Stage_concepts.jpg|Ideations for stages. Giga_mermaid_boss_concept.jpg|Giga Mermaid boss concept. Lighthouse_in1.png|Shantae's Lighthouse first floor artworks. Lighthouse_in2.png|Shantae's Lighthouse interior artwork. Ships_concepts.png|Flying ships concepts. Hgh_carpets.png|Concept arts of flying carpets. Ammo_baron_army_ships.png|Concept arts of Ammo Baron's army flying jetskis. Ammo_baron_flying_ship.png|Concept arts of Ammo Baron's flying ship. Airship_generator.png|Concept arts of Ammo Baron's flying ship's power generator. Shantae_page.jpg|Welcome image on WayForward's website. Char_designs_hgh.png|Character designs for Half-Genie Hero. |-| Screenshots = Shantae lighthouse HGH.jpg|Shantae by her Lighthouse at night. Shantae_hgh1.png|Shantae by her lighthouse at night in fighting stance. Background_1.jpg|Backgrounds demonstration. Background_2.jpg|Backgrounds demonstration. Background_3.jpg|Backgrounds demonstration. Hgh_museum.png|Museum screenshot. Shantae_hgh2.png|Whip it! Shantae_hgh3.png|What would Shantae be without caves? Shantae_hgh4.png|Back in ScorpGals desert. Shantae_hgh5.png|Running around in pajamas, not the wisest thing to do. |-| Animated artworks = Animated_archer_hgh.gif|Amazon archer animation. Trivia *The original key art had Shantae paler than her previous games. The trailer also showed her to be paler. Matt Bozon explains in an interview (found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDQUa_96N7E ) that the trailer's portrayal was due to a mistake caused by the lighting engine they were using, which carried over to the promotional materials. Links *Kickstarter Page *[http://www.wayforward.com/shantae-half-genie-hero WayForward's Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Page]. Paypal and updates on funding amount. Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Shantae (series) Category:Real World